Chapter 2 Revised
by wazzy593
Summary: This is the actual Chapter 2, the one I meant to put up in sequence with A Spark. I hope you enjoy it :


Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D

This is the 2nd chapter of Cosmo and Wanda's honeymoon. They decided to go to Earth one day…..

The whole morning of cleaning up the pancakes had been fun, actually. They had a syrup fight and threw pancake pieces into each other's mouths as they cleaned up Cosmo's horrible mess, and then decided, why restrict their honeymoon to only Fairy World? They had a whole Universe to have fun with! So, they decided to pick a planet close to them, in case they needed something from Fairy World in case of an emergency. So, they picked the planet they knew best: Earth.

Wanda was busy packing a few of her things, nothing much though. Clothes, things for…well, "alone time", and other miscellaneous items. She was almost ready, and was just waiting for Cosmo to get done packing. She was doing some last-minute straightening in the house, and called for Cosmo.

"Cosmo, are you ready yet? You've had all morning to pack, and just now you've started." She was trying to picture them having a romantic dinner at Niagara Falls, or going to France, or wherever they decided to poof to. Then, she heard him on the phone.

"No, it's fine, we'll be there for a few days, so she won't suspect anything."

She felt the need to ask what was going on, but then heard a long pause, as if he had hung up. As she was about to open her mouth to say something, she heard him again.

"Yea, we'll meet on Sunday. No, I can pay in advance, I just don't want her knowing, this way she won't try to interfere with our plans."

Hearing this made her start to have some fears. "Would he cheat on me?", she mentally asked herself. "And on our honeymoon! How dare him! No matter, I'll just follow him….I mean, how can he? After ten thousand-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by Cosmo,

"Hey baby! You ready to leave yet?"

"Yes, I suppose…"

"What's wrong sugar?"

"Nothing….Cosmo, how much do you love me? I mean, really, how much? Cause sometimes I feel like you kinda…..go behind my back on certain things."

He looked puzzled, as usual. His dumbfounded look in his sparkling green eyes made her feel a tinge sorry for him, and decided that this question was maybe a mistake. Then, he randomly spoke:

"Wanda, how could you ask such a question? You know that I love you more than life itself! I would die for you baby!" With this, he hugged her tightly until he seemingly squeezed out some tears from her rosy pink eyes.

"Oh Cosmo…sometimes I try to picture life without you, and I realize…it wouldn't be, just because that I can't picture life without you. I love you so much."

He smiled his innocent grin, and replied: "I love you too honey, more than you could ever know". With this, he kissed her on the lips, with such passion, she thought that they would start the fun part of their honeymoon right then and there, but then he pulled away anxiously, and exclaimed,

"One more thing though, who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh...that...um...nothing you need to worry about, okay?

She was questioning whether or not to go further with the question she asked, and decided against it. After all, why should she ruin his fun? And she was sure that if it had been anything that bad, that he would've come crying to her by now to make things all better again. She was just about to ask him if he had any ideas on where to go to until he cut off her train of thought by exclaiming,

"Alright, now let's get going!"

"But, we haven't decided on where to go to!"

"I know, how do you feel about Dimmsdale?"

"I don't know sweetie…I mean, don't you think that would bring back too many memories?"

"Nonsense! It'll be fun!"

Reluctantly, she agreed. It had been about 2 years after they had left Timmy, for Da Rules say that whenever a godchild turns 18, he/she loses their godparents. Wanda was worried that Cosmo would be disturbed by remembering Timmy, and that it would ruin their honeymoon. But, she digressed, and went along with it.

"Okay Cosmo, if you think you can handle it…but if it gets to be too much, we'll just poof somewhere else, okay?"

"Alright honey, I promise!"

With this, they both smiled at each other awaiting the adventure that lies ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that was the second chapter of this story. I know it wasn't much, but it's kinda…a lead-up to what will happen next. Hope you enjoy, and please Read and Review! Thanks so much :D


End file.
